


There's the Rub

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was fine till you started poking at it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's the Rub

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for Gillian Taylor as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2010. Part of my Major Arcana series, but can be read stand-alone.

"Ow!" The Doctor jerked in Jack's grip.

"Stop being a baby," Rose said.

Pain stabbed through his foot again. "It was fine till you started poking at it."

Jack said, "Then why's it feel like you've got marbles in your feet?"

"Marbles? Feels more like broken glass."

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "but my feet felt better afterwards, and you run even more than I do."

"Should never have left you two alone. Didn't think you'd get into trouble while I-- Ow!" Jack's thumbs found another knot.

"Could've been worse than couples' massage," Jack said. "Rose wanted to take the class in henna bodypainting."


End file.
